


From Zero

by Chaehosh



Category: A bunch of others ill fix as i work, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Itll be a mess for a while bear with me, M/M, Smut, Some may say "dramarama", dramatic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaehosh/pseuds/Chaehosh
Summary: Sometimes it's just so hard to move on.





	From Zero

"Min-hyuk", Hyungwon drew out his name, punctuating it with an annoyed venom, "stop touching me or I'll have Kihyun give you more vocal lessons, you know he thinks you need them.". Hyungwon smiled sleepily at his jab, not looking at Minhyuk, only feeling his friend's eyes bore holes through the back of his head. A hit from a dainty, yet firm hand jolted Hyungwon awake, the slap turned into a death grip as Minhyuk's long, pretty fingers curled around Hyungwon's bicep, yanking his body off the car window, "Wake up!", Minhyuk hissed in a frantic tone. 

Hyungwon recognized that tone, it was the danger tone. What was the issue? Kihyun had perhaps gone on another lecture and Minhyuk had been covering for Hyungwon for at least twenty minutes? No no, Kihyun would still be talking. Jooheon and Changkyun set something on fire? No we were in a car, WAS THE CAR ON FIRE?! Hyungwon's head whipped around searching for the flame. "Minhyuk what's the-", Hyungwon's words fell to the ground along with his heart as he realized where he was. "Kihyun I know you think you're funny and everything but this isn't funny. Now pull off before he realizes we're here.". Jooheon snickered from the opposite window seat. The car was crowded enough, Hyungwon sat in the left window seat, Minhyuk squashed in the middle, Jooheon in the rightmost back seat. Kihyun and Changkyun sat in the front. 

Changkyun honked the horn, Hyungwon flinched in response. He knew that his breakup with Wonho would leave the gang in an awkward state, but they were his friends first. He expected loyalty, he would be sure to get them all back for this. "Kihyun youre being unusually quiet," Minhyuk hissed like a snake, preparing to deal a blow full of venom, always ready to defend Hyungwon, "Is something wrong?". Kihyun looked at Minhyuk over his shoulder, "Do not start picking on me, Lee. I wanted nothing to do with this.". 

"Wonho is still our friend.". Jooheon said, leaning forward to look over at Hyungwon. "He did some bad things, but so did you, Hyungwon.". Flashbacks rolled through Hyungwons head. Eleven months. They were together eleven months. Eleven months of hell. Kisses that belonged to Wonho were given to other people, hands moved, tongues touched and explored, in the end it ended how it started, with a wink and a whimper. Now he sat outside of his tormentor's house. 

"Where is he going to sit?". Hyungwon asked. He could practically hear the smile form on Kihyun's lips. The tension between he and Minhyuk had reached a high in the past few weeks. "Where he sat the first time.". 

Hyungwon and Minhyuk's heads both whipped to the right as they heard Wonho approach the car. Minhyuk twisted his face into a poisonous gaze, one that could turn any human to stone. Wonho averted his eyes and Hyungwon noticed his smile fall for a second before picking it up. 

Wonho opened the door closest to Hyungwon, "Hey," he breathed out. The group greeted Wonho, all except Minhyuk, who tugged on his seatbelt, no doubt forming an evil plan. "There doesn't seem to be any space for me," Wonho said, running his hand through his black hair. "You can sit, there." Changkyun said, pointing at Hyungwon's lap. Hyungwon blushed as Wonho slowly took his seat, reluctant to anger the guardian viper at Hyungwon's side. Hyungwon could hear his friends laughing quietly. The pressure of Wonho on his lap and the scent of his shampoo sent Hyungwon back. 

"I'm Wonho, and you?". 

The words that started it all. 

The group was on vacation now, and Hyungwon was sure it wouldn't be a peaceful one. A sudden shift in Hyungwon's lap pulled him out of his thoughts. Hyungwon gasped a little and looked over at Minhyuk, who's hand flew up and back slapped Wonho with one, swift motion. The sound reverberated through the car, and Kihyun turned the radio up to drown it out. 

Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Wonho's lap, finding his hands and clutching them in place. This did not deter the grinding, Hyungwon was sporting a major hard on when he exited the car.


End file.
